


An Oasis in the Chaos

by louciferish



Series: Business AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Business AU, Cabin Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, No wi-fi, no data service, the horror, yoi advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: Yuuri had said he didn’t want Victor to go over the top. The cabin owners used all the right words - quaint, charming,primitive- the opposite of the luxury Victor usually leaned toward.Maybe the helicopter had been too much.





	An Oasis in the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Advent Calendar day 5, with the prompts of Lights | Stuck in a Cabin. Can't resist Cabin fic!
> 
> I have five ficlets planned for this event in total, each of which will be set in one of my existing universes... except for the last one. ;)

There’s a moment, when the helicopter crests the last hill, where the view is absolutely breathtaking. The sun setting over the highest peaks around them turns the pristine blanket of snow to gold, and between the staggered pine trees, birds and small animals out, staring in rapt fascinating at the strange bird hovering above.

Victor misses the moment.

“WE’RE NEARLY THERE,” he yells into his phone over the thunk-thunk-thunk of the helicopter blades. “SEND ME THE DOCUMENTS NOW. I’LL SIGN THEM AS SOON AS WE LAND.” He can barely hear his assistant’s response on the other end, cut through by static, and then the connection drops entirely. He squints down at the phone and sees the dread words at the top of the screen No Service.

He huffs, then looks over at the other seat. Yuuri is leaning into the straps across his chest to peer out the window as best he can. He’s missed enough hair appointments that his hair is tucked back behind one ear. Victor reaches out, and Yuuri startles at the hand on his knee. 

“You’re going to love this place,” Victor says with a smile. “Thank you for letting me do this for you.”

Yuuri doesn’t say anything. He smiles weakly, the corners of his eyes marred by tension.

Well, Victor didn’t expect the plan to be an instant hit. At first, Yuuri had talked about flying home to see his family for the winter months, but when Victor offered to help pay for the flight, Yuuri made it clear he couldn’t accept. It’s silly - he has the money, why not spend it? But he’s selfishly glad Yuuri stayed anyway. N-Corp has kept him on his toes lately, and Ciao Co is growing with remarkable speed. They’re both in need of a little time away and a lot of time together.

The helicopter descends, the displaced air from the blades throwing the fresh snow on the ground up in swirls all around them. As the runners slide onto the stone, Victor throws the door open and hops out, then turns to offer Yuuri a hand down. The air has a bite to it, but it’s nowhere near the bitter cold that Victor remembers from his childhood. Beside him, Yuuri shivers, pressing closer as their pilot jumps out to help with the luggage.

While the pilot struggles under the burden of Victor’s over-preparation, he turns to get his first in-person look at their home for the next week.

Pretty as the pictures he saw online, the cabin sits squat and sturdy in the center of the clearing with thick log walls and a charming vermillion door. Behind it, jagged, snow-capped peaks loom over a deep forest of towering pines. One the helicopter leaves, they should also have a panoramic view of the rolling hills, the river, and the town that lies far below. A thin curl of smoke escapes the cabin’s stone chimney, waving on the breeze in welcome.

Victor finds a brass key hanging on the hook by the door as promised, and he unlocks the door and throws it open. Inside is a single room, a warm fireplace and a small kitchen. There’s basic furniture only - a sofa, a small dining table, and a king-sized bed in an antique brass frame.

Yuuri follows him inside, trailed by the pilot, who drops both of their bags just inside the door and waits only long enough for Victor to tip him for the service. When Victor turns, he finds Yuuri already face down on the bed.

“Well,” he prompts. “What do you think?” Yuuri had said he didn’t want Victor to go over the top. The cabin owners used all the right words - quaint, charming, primitive - the opposite of the luxury Victor usually leaned toward.

Maybe the helicopter had been too much.

“It’s nice,” Yuuri mumbles into the pillow. When Victor doesn’t reply, he turns his head to the side. “Sorry. I’m tired. Traveling always wears me out.”

“We’ll go to bed early,” Victor promises. His phone still can’t find a tower. He should have that email by now. 

He tries restarting the phone, but when it comes back online, there’s still nothing - no signal, no data. He must have quite the expression on his face, because Yuuri asks quietly, “Is something wrong?”

“No service.” Victor shakes the phone at Yuuri. “Nothing. Outrageous! For what I’m paying, well, they should have at least had the decency to warn me.”

“I didn’t think you’d need your phone on vacation.”

“I can’t just go dark for the week,” Victor grumbles. There’s not even a TV in here, and no sign whatsoever of a router. “N-Corp always needs me.”

Yuuri slides off the side of the bed and goes to his bags. His face is flat as he unzips the flap and pulls out pajama pants and a shirt. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

The sound of the bathroom door clicking shut is the loudest thing in the cabin. God. What did people do before the internet?

-

_Click_

_Click_

_SLAM_

Victor wakes with a start as the noise shatters the snowy silence. Yuuri is in the kitchen with a huge quilt wrapped over his shoulders which trails the floor like a bride’s train. He opens a cabinet, peers inside, then slams it shut.

“What’s wrong?” Victor asks, sitting up. His breath puffs in the air, and where the blankets fall away a chill curls up under his skin. He shivers.

“There’s no food,” Yuuri says, wrapping the quilt tighter when he turns. His hair is sleep-mussed and endearing, but his facial expression says, _Don’t touch me. I bite_. “There’s a coffee maker, but no coffee. The cabinets are all empty.”

“What?” Victor slides from the bed and immediately regrets it. He follows Yuuri’s example, pulling the comforter off to drape around himself. “The owner promised it was fully furnished.” He pulls open the fridge to see for himself. Inside are two bottles of water - nothing else. “And why is it so cold in here?”

“There’s no firewood either. I looked outside.” Up close, Victor can see that Yuuri is shivering despite the blanket. The bottoms of his flannel pants are dark and damp. “Victor, furnished only means there’s _furniture_. You still have to bring your own food.” 

Victor’s first instinct is to call for delivery, but with that thought comes the swift reminder that he has no cell service. He and Yuuri stare at each other as it sinks in that they’re at an impasse. They have no food, no heat, no phone, and no way to get off the mountain. The helicopter isn’t scheduled to pick them up until the end of the week.

Old stories creep into Victor’s thoughts - explorers lost in snowy mountain passes, trapped without supplies and forced to take on terrible risks. Victor forces himself to paste on a smile, knowing Yuuri has probably heard similar tales. “Don’t worry,” he says. “I’m sure Christophe will panic when I don’t answer my phone right away. He’ll probably have the police up here to check on us by nightfall.” More likely Chris will curse him and then ignore him for days, but there’s nothing wrong with a little hope.

Yuuri shivers again, and whether it’s from the cold or his own thoughts, Victor steps in to wrap part of his blanket over Yuuri as well. “Let’s go sit down,” he says. “We’ll stay warmer if we stay together.” Yuuri hesitates for a painful second, then nods.

They both curl up on the couch, a few feet of space between them, and they pull the two blankets up, forming a pocket to seal in their body heat. It helps, but Yuuri won’t come any closer, and Victor can already feel an icicle forming on the tip of his nose. 

He can’t resist pulling out his phone, either. Maybe, against all odds, yesterday was a fluke. Maybe this time, he’ll have service. But the phone boots up, its chime echoing off the cabin walls, and gives him the equivalent of a blank stare. Nothing.

Victor shivers. He’s pretty toasty from the neck down, but his face is freezing. It makes him nostalgic for the days when his hair grew long enough to cover his face and neck. Maybe he should grow a beard. He tries to stick his head under the blanket too.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri looks baffled. Victor stares up at him, hunched down with the blanket pulled up around his ears.

“I’m cold.” He can’t deny there’s a hint of a whine in his voice, but he didn’t expect Yuuri to scoff at him for it. “What? Just because I grew up in a cold environment doesn’t mean I enjoy it. Who likes being cold?”

Yuuri shrugs. “I don’t mind it, actually.” Victor gives him a look that clearly says, _You’re crazy,_ eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Winter’s not so bad. When it gets cold back home, the old buildings aren’t very well heated and the walls are thin, but there are fun ways to stay warm.” 

“Oh?” Victor’s toes creep closer to Yuuri on the couch. He knows Yuuri is put out with him, and he shouldn’t touch, but the heat of his body is tempting when the air is so chilly, and his face is charming with his cheeks burnished red from the cold.

“My family always spends more time together in the winter. There are fewer tourists traveling to the seaside this time of year.” Yuuri’s voice is quiet and wistful, a thread of ache underneath when he talks about home. “The cold weather was always a little exciting, because it meant my parents would bring out the kotatsu. The rest of the year, they were busy with the business, and my sister would be at after-school clubs and study hours, but winter meant we all huddled together in the living room at night, drinking hot tea while we watched television or read together…”

He trails off, but the image is striking. Victor can almost picture himself there, warmed by the heat under the table as he kneels on the floor, and surrounded even more so by the warmth of a family. He wants that. 

Victor starts to reach for Yuuri, then remembers the dead phone still in his hand. What a useless piece of junk. He drops it on the floor and scoots across the couch, nudging Yuuri’s shoulder until his arm lifts to wrap around Victor. 

“I’m sorry,” he says into Yuuri’s shoulder. “I wanted to come up here to get away from work and be with you like this, but I got caught up in unimportant things. I don’t need my phone. We can just be like this - together, talking.” Like a family.

“That’s sweet,” Yuuri says. The tension leaves his body and he relaxes into Victor, twining their legs together as his fingers weave into the short hair just above his neck. “But I think we’ll want food eventually.”

“You know what I want right now?” Victor asks, and now _he’s_ the wistful one. “Hot chocolate. I haven’t had a good hot chocolate in years.”

“Put it on the shopping list,” Yuuri says, with a sly smile. Before Victor can ask what that means, Yuuri’s hand finds his under the blankets, and presses something hard and smooth against his fingers.

It’s Yuuri’s phone. The screen lights up at Victor’s touch - no data, but _service_.

“I wasn’t going to make you wait forever,” Yuuri promises. “I wasn’t that mad, really. I was just-”

He can’t finish the sentence, because he’s cut off by Victor’s full weight, crushing the air out of his lungs and smothering his words with happy kisses.

After the call, they stay on the couch, cocooned in blankets and body heat, almost dozing from the warmth and comfort, until the slam of a car door outside breaks the snow-muffled silence. The delivery brings supplies - hot chocolate, firewood, and more food than they could possibly eat in a single week. By the time the sun sets, they’re right back on the sofa with full bellies and warm mugs, a fire crackling away at their feet. It’s almost too warm now, but Victor refuses to let go, pressing his cheek to Yuuri’s.

“I’m going to go get more wood,” Yuuri murmurs, dropping a kiss on Victor’s hairline. He stands, then stops halfway to the door with a gasp. Victor sits up, following his line of sight out of the window, then rushes for the door.

Among the stars, the night sky is streaked with the brilliant green and violet hues of the aurora borealis, turning the woods and the snow below to matching vivid colors. Victor moves to stand behind Yuuri, wrapping him up in his arms as they watch the sky. Though they leave the door standing wide open, he doesn’t mind the cold at all.


End file.
